thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
The Heritage
The Heritage is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Bill Ratter and Peter Lawrence, it originally aired on September 13, 1989. Summary While exploring New Thundera, WilyKit and WilyKat stumble upon a mysterious orb of gold and pick it up, believing it to be a part of their heritage. However, it soon transpires that that is not the case. Story WilyKit and WilyKat are enjoying riding their Spaceboards on New Thundera when suddenly their eyes spot a glowing orb embedded in the ground. Thinking that it may be a part of their heritage, the ThunderKittens decide to take the orb to the adult ThunderCats. However, as soon as they touch it, an evil force overcomes them and they display signs of greed and selfishness. At that time, Char who happened to be flying in the area in his Flying Furnace, also detects the glowing orb. His metal detectors reveal it to be made of gold and being the only authorized scrap metal collector on New Thundera, he snatches the orb from the ThunderKittens using a giant electromagnet from his ship. As soon as he touches the orb, he too is overcome by the same sinister feeling as the Kittens. Meanwhile, Mumm-Ra, who had been observing the proceedings from his cauldron inside his New Black Pyramid, immediately recognizes the orb as being the Golden Sphere of Seti. He tells Ma-Mutt how three Thunderian Ages ago, he owned the sphere and how it made him four times more powerful than the Ancient Spirits of Evil ever could. He summons the Wicked Winds of Thundera to cause the Flying Furnace to crash. Mumm-Ra then transforms into his ever-living form and heads straight for the wreck to retrieve the sphere. The ThunderKittens, still under the influence of the Sphere, rush to New Cats Lair and inform them about the sphere as well as how Char stole it from them. They hope to snatch the sphere from the adult Cats once they procure it from Char. Surprised at Char's behavior, the ThunderCats decide to investigate the matter and head to the last known location of the Flying Furnace. The ThunderCats reach the wreck of the Flying Furnace just moments after Mumm-Ra grabs the Sphere from Char. With his powers quadrupled, Mumm-Ra attacks the ThunderCats using the Sphere and traps them inside and energy bubble. When Lion-O tries to use the Sword of Omens against him, Mumm-Ra fires a bolt from the Sphere which shatters the ThunderCats' blade to pieces. Pleased with his apparent victory, Mumm-Ra flies off. Char then agrees to repair the Sword of Omens but only after the ThunderCats agree to repair his ship, which they do. Back inside his pyramid, Mumm-Ra is ecstatic to have the Golden Sphere of Seti in his possession once again. So intoxicated is he by its power that he openly belittles them, calling them redundant, useless relics of a bygone era. The Spirits became extremely enraged at being mocked by Mumm-Ra and as punishment for his insolence, they snatch the sphere from Mumm-Ra and send it floating out in the open air. The sphere drifts towards the Canyons of Churning Rocks, with Mumm-Ra, Char and the ThunderCats all hot on its trail. All three parties clash, and in the ensuing melee, but it is eventually Mumm-Ra who succeeds in flying off with the sphere. When he tries to enter his pyramid, the Ancient Spirits of Evil lock him out. Still angry at his impudence, the spirits order him to discard the sphere or forever remain locked out of the pyramid. Seeing as he has no choice, Mumm-Ra unwillingly gives up the Sphere which the spirits destroy. Characters Vehicles Locations Notes of Interest Goofs * Char grabs the Golden Sphere of Seti from the ThunderKittens using a giant electromagnet from his ship even though gold is not a magnetic material and hence will never be attracted to a magnet. * While in the Churning Canyon, Lion-O summons the ThunderCats, causing the Sword of Omens to grow to its full length in the process. However, the next scene of him shows the sword back in its short from. * It is never explained how the Sphere got all the way from Third Earth to New Thundera nor how Mumm-Ra lost such an important relic in the first place. Notable Quotes Wilykat: I have a feeling, my nine lives are up! Mumm-Ra: Don't worry about Char, ThunderCats. He's just stunned. If you want to worry, worry about me. For I have the Golden Sphere of Seti. Lion-O: It's not over until it's over, Mumm-Ra. Char: Who's going to pay for the damage to my wonderful Flying Furnace? Lion-O: Mumm-Ra's responsible for all this, and Mumm-Ra will pay. Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 2 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots External Links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *The Heritage on IMDb *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:Season 4 (ThunderCats 1980s) Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Bill Ratter Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Peter Lawrence